


You Make Me Feel like I’m Living a Teenage Dream

by alittlebitlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also louis is a whiny bitch, and he's 17 and louis' 21, and lots of pinning as well, and zayn's his bff who's ready to kill him, harry's adorable cupcake as always, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitlove/pseuds/alittlebitlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis sees Harry on the street and becomes lovesick and annoying idiot because he can't forget him. Also, Zayn's annoyed and sleepy and Louis is oblivious to that.</p><p>Or the one where Louis' 21 and Harry's 17 and they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel like I’m Living a Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous. Like, really ridiculous. Louis is really whiny. And the title is too long, but whatever. I don't know, this is just lots of fluff and lost of stupidity and pinning and lovesickness and annoyance basically. I like it. Hope you enjoy! :) xx.

It was those curly locks probably. Or maybe it was those wide, green, innocent eyes. Or maybe it was that stupid, dimpled smile. Louis didn’t exactly know what it was. But what he did know was that the other boy was absolutely mesmerizing. He was all long limbs and mop of chocolate hair and big everything and Louis swore he’d never seen someone or something more beautiful in his life. He was walking down the street that one particular afternoon, just getting back from the Uni when there was a loud laughter and breaking sounds. And then there were three guys coming round the corner, all having their school uniforms sticking in nonsense directions and they looked like they just ran away from the crime scene, but they looked happy so Louis didn’t really care. Then again, maybe it was more because of the flustered boy in the back that was just wiping his insanely curly hair from his eyes. It didn’t do much though because there was still that one lock that was falling right across his right eye, curling at the end. Louis stared at the boy what seemed like entirety because the boy must’ve had the most beautiful, reverberant laugh and dimples and emerald eyes and Christ, Louis wondered how the hell the person like him could exist. He barely managed to continue to walk when the boy was passing him by. Fortunately (or not so fortunately), the boy didn’t catch him staring. He didn’t even look at him. And that was good. Not really.

From that moment on, Louis’ life wasn’t the same. Okay, it was. He was still going to Uni and he and Zayn still fought with each other over the stupidest things because who doesn’t fight with their roommate? But the difference was that he couldn’t stop thinking about the boy. It was haunting him to the point where he was scared for his health. He probably annoyed Zayn to bits and pieces because Zayn actually would throw stuff on him.

“But Zaaaayn! I need your help! You don’t understand how _desperate_ I am! He was just so cute and freaking adorable and I just need to get over him. Or see him again. That would be quite nice as well. Maybe take him out on a date. But he’s so perfect that he probably would never want to go out with me. Plus, he’s in high school. I’m twenty-one. I can’t want high scholars. But he’s so innocent and gorgeous and he has these pretty, pouty mouth, like, they’re made for sucking cock and-“

“ _Oh my fucking god will you shut up already???_ I am trying to sleep here! I’ve thrown a shoe on you. What the fuck don’t you understand?? If you really want the guy so much, find him! Don’t go whining about it to me. Fucking hell…” Louis pouted at his so-called best friend and crossed his arms across his chest like a little child who didn’t get his favourite candy, then turned around and made his boastful exit out of Zayn’s room. Okay, he knew that he was a bit annoying. And that Zayn loved his sleep too much to be bothered by Louis. But Louis literally had no one else to talk about his high-school-cupcake-slash-boy problem and it was frustrated because he was becoming desperate and he didn’t like when he was desperate. He sunk down on the couch whilst mumbling to himself how pathetic he was and low he’s sunk. He was well screwed.

 

Second time he saw him, he almost stopped breathing. And he definitely didn’t expect it. After all, all he did was getting himself and Zayn coffee in this coffee shop that he regularly went in. And maybe coffee shop was close to high school and maybe Louis went in it five minutes later than usual because high school was over in that time. That didn’t matter though because Louis didn’t plan on seeing him there. He really didn’t because that would be absurd. So while he waited in the line, that was quite long might he say, he was taking glances here and there just so he would have somewhere to look at. It was he was two people away from his coffee that the coffee shop door’s opened and the laugh Louis wanted to hear again _so fucking much_ echoed through the room and fuck, Louis didn’t really think this through _at all._ He bit his lip and tried his hardest not to turn around. Because if he did, it would might as well count as a suicide. He would probably look like a fool and Perfect Boy would get scared and he would never get the chance to see the love of his life ever again. So he took a deep breath and kept staring ahead of himself. That was the best thing he could do.

“You know, I really think you should just come over to him and ask him out. You’re getting fucking pathetic, mate.” Came the voice behind Louis and he knew that he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but it wasn’t like they tried to talk quietly, so Louis didn’t find it so rude.

“But I don’t even know if he’s gay! And besides, he’s way older than me. He would probably just laugh at my face. I can’t just…” Louis found it really hard not to turn around. Really hard. But there was only one more person to go (with shitload of orders, might he add) and he could cope so long. Of course he could.

“Harry, please, he’s so gay. Have you looked at him? Nobody who has that kind of arse isn’t gay.” Wait what?

“Liam! For fuck’s sake, just because he has the most magnificent arse doesn’t mean he’s gay.” The other guy, Harry, said. Louis stopped dead on his tracks. Or something like that.

“It would be quite a waste though now, wouldn’t it?” The other person, Harry, Louis guessed, groaned and he could almost see him shaking his head. It was finally his turn, so he mumbled the order as fast as he could because, well; he couldn’t miss anything from that conversation now, could he?

“Just go talk to him, mate. If he laughs at your face or something, well, then he’s a douchebag and not worth your time. You’re at least going to know like that. Am I right or am I right?” The voice was thick with Irish accent and it definitely didn’t belong to any of the other two guys. He heard some shuffling after that and he wasn’t sure if conversation simply ended or they switched to whispering. Louis didn’t know what he would like better. His order was up then, so he handed the right amount of money to a cashier and took his and Zayn’s coffee in his hands. When he turned around though, there he was, standing right in front of him, with his hand half up in the air like he was about to tap him or something. Louis eyes went wide and his heart pounded harder in his chest and fuck he lost the ability to speak. Perfect Boy though, was only gaping at him, his pretty mouth opening like a goldfish, but no words coming out of them. Once Louis finally found the ability to form the words, he decided to, well, talk.

“Hi?” It came out more as a question and his voice was hoarse like he just had a dick in his mouth and he was sure he was about to pass out. People behind them started shouting at them to move, so they made their way out of crowd. Perfect Boy still didn’t seem to take his eyes off him though.

“Hi. I, uhm, I’m sorry to, uhm, coming to you like this and I know you don’t know me and, basically, I don’t know you either, but, like, I saw you on the street few days ago and, I know this sounds cliché but I couldn’t get you out of my mind and I think you’re really hot and I wanted to ask you out. I’m Harry, by the way.” Louis continued to gape at him because, no, this wasn’t happening to him and, no, this definitely wasn’t the best day ever. It wasn’t. Really. And he didn’t try to contain his smile because Perf- Harry was so flustered and nervous and so cute Louis thought he might die and that lock was still falling over his right eye and Louis had an urge just to move it away. “God, I’m sorry. I knew this was a bad idea, but my friends kept nagging me and I couldn’t say no, so I went with it. Gosh, I knew this was too forward and now you’re probably freaked out and you don’t want to see me ever again-“ Louis put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and tried his hardest not to laugh.

“Harry, calm down please. I’m not freaked out or anything, really. I just didn’t expect the stranger I was driving my best friend crazy with to end up asking me out because, well, I wanted to do that, but I’m a little piece of nervous shit when it comes to things like that, so it’s reliving, in some kind of way.” He stopped for a few moments for Harry to take his words in. “So yeah, I would gladly go out with you, Harry.” He smiled so widely that his cheeks started to ache, but he didn’t regret it. Because Harry started to smile as well and dimples formed on his cheeks and it was all kinds of adorable.

Harry pulled him into a hug then and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, burying his head into Harry’s neck (he hardly balanced the coffees in his hands) and yeah, maybe they were moving too fast and maybe this looked like movies, but Louis could give less shit around it.

“I’ll pick you up today at 7?” Harry asked when he pulled away from the hug. Louis smiled again and nodded a little too enthusiastically. He got it bad and he wasn’t sure he cared.

“That sounds great.” Louis might’ve been or might’ve not been squealing like a 12 year old girl to annoyed Zayn for half an hour after he got back to their apartment.

~

Louis grabbed another blue bottom-up shirt after taking off another one because ‘It didn’t look good, Zayn. The buttons are too big’. It was the fifth shirt in a row that Louis was trying on (and it was, just like the others, blue one) and all in all, Zayn was going insane. It wasn’t like he didn’t understand that Louis wanted to look nice, but he simply didn’t see difference between blue shirt with black buttons and blue shirt with white buttons. Well, except from buttons, but that wasn’t the point. Even though Louis looked good in all of them, he refused to listen to Zayn and Zayn had to meet his girlfriend Perrie for twenty freaking minutes, so if he didn’t get off now, he was going to go to see her all smelly and disgusting and no, he didn’t want that.

“What about this one? No, wait, my tummy is popping out too much. I look fat, don’t I, Zaynie? This one is even worse than the last one and that one was really horrendous. Agh, I don’t have that much shirts! Do you have some, bro? You must have. You’re Zayn Malik, you have every shirt possible. C’mon, let me see.” Zayn groaned and stood in from of Louis so the other one couldn’t get away.

“Listen to me, Louis. If you don’t stop, I’m gonna rip your head off and serve it to a Satan. You look great in this shirt, okay? You looked great in all of them. Now, will you finally stop complaining and pick your pretty Prada purse up because Harry will be here in three minutes?” Louis eyes widened as he looked pass Zayn at the clock. 

“Shit, shit, shit. Why didn’t you warn me? Ugh, now it’s done. I’m doomed. This shirt doesn’t fit me. You’re wrong. You’re so wrong, Zayn. You’re just trying to get rid of me-“

“Yes, I am actually! But I’m telling you the truth. For fuck’s sake, Louis, you’ll sweep him off his feet. Now, c’mon, move!” Louis let out an annoyed huff, but listened to Zayn for the first time for what seemed like ages. He picked up his wallet and his phone, going over everything once again just to make sure he hasn’t forgotten anything important. He looked himself one more time in the mirror (and he still wasn’t satisfied) when there was a knock on his door. Louis almost forgot to give Harry his address in the coffee shop, but he stopped him at the time. So yeah, Harry had his address. He took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm himself down, even though it looked like it wasn’t exactly working. Regardless to that, he headed towards the door and opened them, revealing smiling Harry who looked more dashing than usual. Louis didn’t know how that was possible. He really didn’t. He didn’t understand how some people could go from perfect to… perfecter (he knew that that wasn’t the word shut up) because then he felt like a potato. Harry looked him up and down before smiling even more brightly and giving him the rose he held in his left hand.

“Hi. You look gorgeous.” Louis didn’t blush. Of course he didn’t. Louis Tomlinson didn’t blush. Except he actually did. He took the rose from Harry’s hand and smelled it, looking at Harry beneath his eyelashes.

“Hi. These are gorgeous. You as well. Thank you.” Harry raised his eyebrows at that.

“What? The rose is more gorgeous than me?” He said cheekily and god, Louis might’ve just fallen even more because the boy was even funny. That was a big, big plus. Louis liked him a bit too much.

“Hm. I have to consider that. You have the evening to assure me differently.” He said with a smirk and closed the door behind him. Harry took him by his hand then and they were out of the apartment.

 

To say that the date was going just perfectly was an understatement. Louis didn’t know what to expect, but he definitely didn’t expect _this._ He didn’t think Harry will be some kind of romantic, mostly because most teenagers weren’t, but he was wrong. Because Harry took him to some fancy restaurant that was settled little bit uphill and there were tables outside and they had amazing view of the city and it was just so romantic that Louis had an urge to kiss Harry right then and there. But he didn’t because he didn’t know him and he got to do that first, no matter how much he wanted to have his wicked way with him first. So they talked. And they ate of course. Louis found out Harry was seventeen and he was in his second year of college. He also lived with his mother Anne and stepdad Robin, but he had older sister Gemma as well, who was now at Uni. He had a cat and he mostly liked to spend his afternoon playing with her and if Louis found that the most adorable thing ever, you couldn’t exactly blame him. Harry was bad at jokes, as it turned out. But Louis found himself laughing at them regardless. Something about the boy’s smile and the way he tried really hard made him want to laugh. Then again, he would laugh at pretty much anything funny that Harry said, he realized later. Louis told him about his life at Uni and about Zayn and how he loves his sleep a bit too much, but still manages to have a decent girlfriend. He told him how he never really had a boyfriend because he’s never found someone he wanted to be with and how he knew that was quite pathetic, but he was hoping that will change soon (and if he added not-so-subtle wink at the end, the one doesn’t talk about it). Harry blushed then and stammered something about never being in relationship either, but how he would really like to know how it feels like to be in one. It was adorable, just like everything Harry said or did basically.

After they finished their dinner, Harry planned for them to see some cheesy romantic comedy, but they both decided to skip it instead and just walk for some time. Louis wasn’t feeling up for just staring at some movie when he could stare at Harry, so he didn’t see a point in seeing some movie. Not that he said that as a reason. Harry didn’t ask, so he didn’t say anything. They walked with their hands linked together, sharing some small talk, mostly enjoying  each other’s warmth and company and yeah, it was kinda amazing and maybe Louis liked it all a bit too much, but he couldn’t find himself to care.

“I really like you, you know.” He blurted out of blue when they were getting close to his apartment. He didn’t know where the words exactly came from because he really didn’t mean to say them, but he stopped caring the minute he saw dimpled smile on Harry’s face and smiling eyes and maybe that was a good thing to say after all.

“Good. Because I really like you too.” It was then that Louis decided it was a good time to stop walking. So he tugged on Harry’s hand and made him look at him. He smiled slightly as he put his hand in the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. Harry was taller which really wasn’t fair because he was younger. Of course Louis despised that fact. He didn’t like it at all. He had to get on his tiptoes to kiss him even! But he still did that and he still pulled Harry a bit down and he still kissed him softly on the lips. And when he felt Harry’s own hands wrapping around him and pulling his closer, it didn’t matter anymore. Because somehow it worked. And they just worked and clicked and it was all kind of like some cliché movie, but Louis didn’t particularly mind it.

Because sometimes, maybe he just needed a cliché movie story line.


End file.
